Yusei's Ice Cream Madness
by Elouise Victoria
Summary: What will happen when two annoying cousins come and disturb Yusei's day?


Yusei's Ice Cream Madness

By: Jamie Evans and Elouise Jocilinda Pollyanna Theodora Clementine Victory (aka El)

El: Hi-hi! I and my cousin Jamie decided to write this, because I found out that this song was annoying!

Jamie: Yup yup! And, we thought Yusei might get annoyed.

El: So, enjoy the annoying-ness.

WE DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5D'S OR +ANIMA!!!

~*~

"See ya," Yusei said, as he left his home.

Jack grunted in response as Yusei shut the door. He walked down the street a bit until he reached a few stores. That's where it all went wrong. He heard a loud pair of screaming.

"KYAAAA!!!"

Then, two girls, around thirteen years old, fell down right in front of him from the sky. The girl on top wore a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt that said '2 Cute 4 U'. The girl underneath her wore a brown beaded skirt and a green shirt with a V neck, with a brown tank top underneath it.

"Owwie," the girl with strange calico hair said, underneath the girl with short, deep red hair. "Get off of me, Jamie!"

"Sorry, El," the girl said, as she got off of her. The two wiped themselves off and looked at each other.

"Who the hell are you two?" Yusei asked, disturbed by the two.

"Well," said the redhead, "I'm Jamie Evans."

"And," the girl with calico hair said, "I'm…uh…" Suddenly, a white mouse falls out of nowhere and lands on her head, "Oh yeah! I'm Elouise Jocilinda Pollyanna Theodora Clementine Victory. But, call me El. And," motioning to the mouse, "this is Clappy, my brain."

The mouse clapped as Yusei looked at the two, clearly psychotic, girls, confused. Jamie looked at El.

"Why are we here again?" she asked.

"Well, remember? We're on mission 'Annoy-Yusei-until-Husky-and-Victoria-come-and-bust-us'."

"Oh yeah!"

"Wait," Yusei said, "What?!" They didn't answer him, and just looked at him. "Okay…well, my name is Yusei Fudo."

The two grinned evilly. " Yusei, I say, we all say. Ice cream, ice cream, hip hip hooray! "

"Okay then," he said, a little freaked out, "Well, bye…" he walks off and the duo followed him and sang it again.

" Yusei, I say, we all say. Ice cream, ice cream, hip hip hooray! "

He turned around to them. "Please leave me alone."

"No." They answered in unison. He walked on as they repeated the song.

" Yusei, I say, we all say. Ice cream, ice cream, hip hip hooray! "

Yusei started running. Jamie snapped her fingers and a skateboard poofed in front of her. El twirled her finger in the air and a pair of rollerblades came in front of her. She tied them on and followed Jamie after Yusei. They quickly caught up to him, and then went back to singing again.

" Yusei, I say, we all say. Ice cream, ice cream, hip hip hooray! "

It continued as he ran in and out of the grocery store, them blading down the rows, through the park, and to the bank, going around the revolving doors over and over again, waiting for Yusei to come out. The two followed and followed and followed him everywhere. Finally, Yusei reached his house and shut the door in their faces before they could get in, locked it, and slumped on the couch. Then, he hears a sliding noise. He turned around to see them climbing through his window.

"Hi, Yo-yo!" El says, now rid of her rollerblades. Jamie lands on the floor and she began to climb through. Jamie quickly sets Clappy back on El's head.

"It's Yusei."

" Yusei, I say, we all say. Ice cream, ice cream, hip hip hooray! "

He groaned. He was better off with Yo-yo. The two sat on either side of him and sang it again and again and again. He got up to go to the bathroom, and locked it. Then, he heard an interesting conversation.

"C'mon, El," Jamie said, "Let's go! I have a hairpin!" His face flushed bright crimson at the thought.

"No way!" To his surprise, El defended him. "He's in the bathroom! That's just rude and wrong!"

"Aww, come on! It'd be soooo funny if we popped up in his bathtub, pulled back the curtain, and we'd be singing!"

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Yusei went back out there and went into the kitchen. The wacko girls followed him and sang over and over again.

" Yusei, I say, we all say. Ice cream, ice cream, hip hip hooray! "

Yusei tried to ignore them as he made vegetable soup. El noticed.

"Hm," she said, thinking hard while scratching Clappy behind the ear. Suddenly, she got an idea. Yusei noticed.

_What now?_ He thought.

She grinned, picked up Clappy, and placed it on Yusei's head. Yusei backed away, when he felt a strange sensation in his brain. It was as if it were doubling in size. Yusei suddenly knew all the math problems in the world's answers, the history of the solar system, year by year, and lots more. Then, it suddenly stopped as Jamie lifted Clappy out of his hair. He looked at El, surprised, but she was too busy staring at the revolving ceiling fan. Jamie set Clappy on her head, and her eyes focused again on him.

She giggled. "Now you'll think of me differently. I'm actually a super genius, but I need Clappy to be, just as he needs his memories, which are stored in my head along with mine! Tee hee!"

"Now," Jamie said, smirking, "back to our duty." They nodded at each other.

" Yusei, I say, we all say! Ice cream, ice cream, hip hip hooray! "

"GAAH!" he yelled, covering his ears. The two took each of his hands, took each others, and spun him around in a circulatory fashion. He released their grip on him and ran into the living room, where Jack had now showed up from wherever he was. He covered his ears, because the girls were singing louder than ever, and yelled, "Who the hell are they?!"

"Hi-hi!" El said, stopping the song, along with Jamie, "I'm Elouise Jocilinda Pollyanna Theodora Clementine Victory. But, you can call me El. This is Clappy. He's my brain." Clappy stood on its hind legs and clapped.

"And," Jamie said, "I'm Jamie Evans. We're here to annoy Yusei."

"Okay…why?" Jack asked. The duo shrugged and repeated another verse.

" Yusei, I say, we all say! Ice cream, ice cream, hip hip hooray! "

"Where'd you find them?" Jack grumbled.

"They fell out of the sky. And, they've been following me ever since. I've tried over and over again, but I can't get rid of them."

"Well, did you try this?" He got up and grabbed El by the waist, since she was singing louder than her buddy. She screamed, grabbed his arm and, surprisingly, swung him over her and to the floor, and back over again and again and again. Then, she twirled him around and threw him towards the couch. He flew and hit the couch, hard.

"Stay away from me, you pervert!" She yelled, tugging her shirt down, so it completely covered her waist. Clappy clapped something to El and she gasped, shocked.

"Abukcheech Dheemant Ameretat Bilagaana Victory! We do _not_ use that kind of language! You may be 1,832,905 years old, but that does _not_ give you permission to use such _colorful language_! Do you understand me?!" She put her hands on her hips and stared at the white mouse on her head. It nodded. "Good." She took out a crumb from her pocket and gave it to him. He ate it eagerly.

Everyone else in the room, except Jamie, looked at her, speechless. Then, the duo took in a lot of air. And sang.

" Yusei, I say, we all say! Ice cream, ice cream, hip hip hooray! "

The mouse was forgotten and the old problem arose again. Yusei groaned.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The duet was stopped as the girls looked at each other. The two turned to the men.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" the two said in unison. "Ice cream."

He looked at them, irked. _That was all they wanted?_ He thought. _Ice cream? All this trouble because they wanted a stupid dairy product?! Unbelievable!_

Yusei looked at the girls.

"Okay then," he said, "Let's go and get some ice cream."

"Yay!" they cheered. " Yusei, I say, we all say! Ice cream, ice cream, hip hip hooray! "

He glared at them, but they took no notice as they continued out the door. They went to an ice cream shop and got ice cream. They walked out 5 minutes later, Yusei with chocolate, Jamie with mint chip, and El with Mackinac Island Fudge. They found a bench to sit on and the trio of people—excuses me, quad—ate in silence, El taking some pieces of fudge and giving it to Clappy. After they were done, El and Jamie got up and smiled.

"Bye bye, Yusei!" El said, in a cheery voice, "Thank you for the ice cream! We haven't had it in 3 years, so we thought if we annoyed you, we'd get some! Yay, I was right!"

"Yeah, thanks," Jamie said. Yusei nodded. The girls smiled and skipped off. Yusei sighed. _Finally,_ he thought, _now I can finally have some peace and—_

"KYAAAAA!!!"

Oh God.

The two came running back down the sidewalk, with a girl with silver hair, wearing a black shirt, black shorts, and a cape, running after them with a pole in her hands. Behind him, a silver wolf, and two men, one blond and wearing a white shirt and black pants, and one with black hair, wearing a red and black jacket and black pants.

The duo and the silver hair girl ran around in a circle around Yusei, while the others watched, glaring at them.

"Stop already!" said a husky voice, telling Yusei that the girl was a boy. The duo just stopped, making him crash into them. Suddenly, the two looked at each other and smiled. They turned to him and began to stare intently at him, unblinkingly, then made fishy lips at him.

"El, Jamie, what are you—" he started.

"—Fish don't blink, right, Husky?" the duo interrupted, their lips still in a fishy position. Yusei had no clue what they meant, thinking they were only just being random, but, apparently, it had a large meaning to him. He hit them in the head with the stick, avoiding Clappy when he hit El.

"What do you think you two were doing here?! Annoying the heck out of Yusei?! Jeez, El, use Clappy for once! I swear, why we have to—"

"Hey," Jamie said, "we're busy here! It's hard being Goddesses! And, we were giving Yusei here," she motioned to Yusei, who was gaping at the conversation, "a chance for a blessing. Now, he's earned a make out scene with a lucky gal. Or guy. I don't judge." Yusei turned red as Jamie turned to El. "Who shall it be?"

"Well," El said, pondering it for a moment, "I, personally, am a big Faithshipping fan. You?"

"Faithshipping fan. There, it shall be her!" she turned to Husky, "See? We do our jobs. Now, back to business." She snapped her fingers, making Husky's stick cloned and in the hands of El and herself. They hit him in the head and said in unison, "How does it feel to be hit in the head, huh?"

El giggled. "Tee hee!" She twirled her finger and the poles turned into sushi with lots of relish on it. They ate it together and giggled. They ate it quickly (5 seconds, to be exact) and then began to sing again, except a different song.

" I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! My name is Husky, I'm so lucky! "

Husky's face turned red and he was just about to hit them, when the wolf growled.

"Elouise!" It said, "Stop this instant!"

She stopped, and looked at her feet.

"Now," it—she—said, "You have to go back home. Now."

"Aww…" she groaned. Jamie giggled.

"You shut up this instant, Jamie, or else…" she growled. Jamie yelped and looked at her feet, too.

The wolf walked up to Yusei, who was barely containing himself with his freak out mode.

"I'm so sorry, Yusei-sama," she said, "I'm Victoria. I'm Elouise's caretaker. I'll leave you now." She lowered her voice, so that Husky wouldn't hear, "But, we'll be back for Jack soon."

She winked and they all left, while the two men argued over the best flavor of ice cream and Husky was hitting the girls again, leaving a pile of confetti in their place. Yusei blinked. He, trying to keep his cool, walked back to his home, went into his bed, and tried to go to sleep, since he felt very tired all of a sudden.

~*~

El: That was so much fun!

Jamie: Remember now. We'll be back for Jack.

El: Yay!

Finish.


End file.
